BLU
by Tsubame Kirijo
Summary: Set on a futuristic city, ruled by a tyrannical central government, Alfred is set on finding his brother that was snatched away from him long ago, but is his brother the only thing he'll find?


Hi everyone my name is Tsubame and this is my first ever Hetalia fanfic! How about that huh? Well then without further ado let's start!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia… If I did… hoho If I did!... well I don't know but you'd probably see nothing but stick figures…

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~o0o~

"Stay hidden dearies," a blonde woman said as she pushed her two 5 year old boys into a trapdoor, "we're playing hide and seek so I don't want you to come out until I tell you to." She kissed both their foreheads and closed the trapdoor after her.

"Alfred…" came a small quivering voice "I don't wanna die." The boy, the one with the quivering voice, held his brother closer. "I don't want you to die… I don't want mama to die or papa, I don't want him to die either," he added sobbing.

"Keep quiet! No one is going to die okay? I'd be here to protect you and papa is up there protecting mama." The quivering boy only nodded in reply.

The two stayed huddled together for god knows how long until, just through the cracks on the floor above them, they saw their father fall unmoving followed by their mother, red substance dripping through the cracks, before Alfred could stop his brother, he screamed, loud and filled with fear. On the floor above masked people heard the scream and it was not long before they found the trapdoor that led them to the two boys, they looked at the two and took the quivering boy by the arm and dragged him upstairs out of Alfred's sight.

"Give me back my brother! Give him back!"

The masked men laughed, one even muttered "Or what," rather audibly.

"Or… Or I," Alfred struggled on what to say until he spotted his father's axe, "Or I… I'd _KILL_ you," He tried to be brave but his cerulean eyes betrayed him but he gripped the axe tighter and held it strong nonetheless.

More laughter came so he swung the axe and managed to graze the chest of the person in front of him. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" The man was furious and with his stubby fingers he reached for the boy, he tried to run but was caught in the man's chokehold. "Filth like you should die." Alfred felt his consciousness slipping as everything slowly turn black but he mustered his strength, looked the man in the eye, or where he thinks his eyes are and spat on his mask indignantly. Disgusted the man threw him to the wall and turned to the others, "Burn this house down, along with this little _shit._"

Alfred was sure the man turned pointedly at him as he said the last word but he couldn't be sure his vision was getting a little blurry and everything in his body hurts from when the man threw him so he really could not careless. He saw them retreating, he wanted to stand, punch them and make them know just who here was 'shit' but his body was failing him he can barely breathe and his body desperately begged for rest so he closed his eyes telling himself it's only be for a short while.

When he came to the first he saw was a pair of green orbs.

"So… pretty…" he stretched his hand wanting to touch and capture the orbs, but then…

"Ouch!" the voice was rather angry, "This wanker here is alive"

"Wha-?" and before he could say anything else he felt himself being hoisted up by a pair of strong hands.

"They sure were happy to do your whole family in, them bastards," A blond with beautiful emerald eyes said.

"You're lucky to be alive…" another blonde said, he has a very heavy accent that makes his English almost impossible to understand, "are you hurt anywhere?"

He shook his head confused by all this.

"That's good to hear and all but we best be on our way, we don't want them Babylon Dogs to get us," the green eyed blond said and quickly stood and dusted himself.

"Wait… my mama and papa?" Alfred managed to choke out.

"They're…" the other blonde trailed off.

"Dead. Your parents are dead." It's the irritable green eyed boy who spoke again.

Alfred had a million questions in his head right now but the one that made it out of his mouth was, "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Arthur," it was the irritable blond, and now that Alfred has had a good look at him he seemed to be around 10, he has shining emerald eyes and pale blonde hair. He didn't add anything else to his introduction and just walked ahead.

He looked at the other blond who curtly answered, "I am Ludwig," by how he looks Ludwig seemed to be around 12, he has a good build and he seem to be not the type to be messed with, he is a no none sense guy but not as stiff as the boy earlier.

"I'm… my name is Alfred."

Ludwig nodded, "Can you walk?"

"I think so," Alfred stood up and tried to take a step but he felt his feet give in to his weight. He looked apologetically at Ludwig who said nothing but carried him on his back.

"HURRY BABYLON DOGS ARE COMING!" It was Arthur, he was screaming frantically as a mass of masked men came close. Ludwig tried to run as fast as he could but he couldn't with the added weight on his back.

"Leave me! Run!" Alfred urged, doing everything in his might to shake off of Ludwig.

"We can't afford to leave you."

The masked men closed in on the three kids, guns pointed at them. Alfred closed his eyes and…

Alfred woke up and sat properly from his perch, watching the city below him. The light against the dark of the sky made it look like the whole city was ablaze.

"Alfred, come back to HQ let's have lunch together," a cheery voice came from his two way radio. Alfred grinned and jumped down from the tree branch and replied, "Sure I'd be there in a few minutes Feli."

"I ran a lot today! But I didn't give Ludwig nor Kiku any problems," a brunette was happily saying through the pasta in his mouth.

"Yes, he was relatively well behaved," piped a black haired guy softly.

"I fell asleep on my watch today after eating some snacks," Alfred proudly announce with a grin on his face.

"Oh what else is new?" Arthur muttered followed by laughter from the eating group.

"No, no hear me out. I dreamt of the day you and Ludwig found me."

"Ooh! Yes! If I hadn't called Kiku for reinforcements you guys would have been done for," the brunette from earlier said.

"If you hadn't ran away from your post there would have been no need to get Kiku in the first place, you stupid wanker," Arthur commented sounding like his usual irritable self.

"Thinking back it was good Feliciano called me. I got to test my invention," the black haired person Kiku said.

"What a load of fubar," Arthur said as he rolled his eyes.

"That was," Ludwig said carefully picking his words, "One of the most unforgettable memories of mine. I can't believe fifteen years has passed."

Alfred looked down on his meal. Fifteen years have passed since the faithful day he lost his brother and joined Weiss, the faction against BLU.

~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o~~o0o

Ok so that was relatively short I know I'm sorry TT^TT but I will try to right longer in the next chapter. Also I can feel there are questions in your head. It will be answered in the next chapter (at least the questions I think you're thinking will). Why next chapter? So that you guys will read the next chapter of course! So until then please read and review!


End file.
